Level 376/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 68 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Order }} | score = 180,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *Because of the presence of an additional colour in this level, as compared to its counterpart in Reality, it is much more difficult to clear the cake bomb and to create special candies. Also shuffles are common because of the extra colour and limited amount of space. *Two striped candies and a wrapped candy are provided to assist you in destroying the cake, but they are covered in marmalade. *There are three periods of moon struck and each of them lasts five turns. However, if you fail to destroy the cake early enough, much of the benefit of these will most likely be wasted. *As soon as the three-layered icing has been cleared, the chocolate spawners get to work and may block the exits again. Also the ingredients tend to clog the board which can hinder the creation of special candies and restrict possible moves. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points 18 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 180,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy Phase One: The Cake Bomb *Get rid of the cake bomb as soon as possible. It can be hard due to the confined space and five colours. *Try to combine the candies under the marmalade. Phase Two: The Icing *Watch your moon scale while this happens. *Find many ways to get rid of the icing. Even a colour bomb + striped candy will do. Phase Three: The Rest *Use your ingredient drop strategies to get the ingredients down. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, the Reality counterpart to this level has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies in this level, as compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points. Hence, an additional 80,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour makes them hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,780 points per move 80,000 points / 45 moves = 1,777.78 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,680 points per move 120,000 points / 45 moves = 2,666.67 points per move for three stars. Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 2,000 and 3,000 points for two and three stars respectively, the extra colour makes it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly even with 5 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *An extra colour increases the difficulty of clearing the cake bomb, causing more moves to be spent to clear it. *Even after the cake bomb is cleared, the remaining two layer icings are hard to clear. *The chocolate spawners compound the problem of dropping the ingredients. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs thrice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 37.50% (5 × 3) moves / 40 moves × 100% = 37.50% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld. Moreover, the first moon struck may likely be wasted due to the increased difficulty of clearing the cake bomb. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration of five moves per moon struck. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour, three layer icings and chocolate spawners negate this advantage. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-14-40-38.png|Mobile version Level 376 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Candy Kaiju levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with three moon strucks Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels